Vanishing Whispers
by WootheRoo
Summary: Four points of views. Four Clans. One strive to survive and serve their ancestors until their fateful death. You have the point of view from a young kit named Willowkit of BrookClan, a lively apprentice named Morningpaw of SwampClan, the MistClan deputy named Starlingwing, and the medicine cat of PrairieClan who is named Honeyblaze. Destiny awaits.
1. Allegiances

_MistClan_  
_"We are the decedents of the mighty ThunderClan warriors! We hunt with the stealthiest of moves, and defend the borders with tooth and claw."_

**Leader:** Fennelstar - Lithe pale brown she-cat with a white paw.

**Deputy:** Starlingwing - Long-legged dark brown tom with round amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Raggedstorm - Longhaired ginger tom with ragged patches of fur and scraggly teeth.

**Warriors:**  
Longleaf - Pale ginger tom with leaf-green eyes.

Wolfstorm - Large, bulky gray tom with battle scarred ears and blue eyes.

Robinflight - Dark brown she-cat with a white flash on her chest and amber eyes.

Blacktail - Jet black tom with yellow eyes.

Antstrike - Reddish brown she-cat with two white front paws.

Hollyfang - Tortoiseshell she-cat with round yellow eyes

Foxfire- Orange tabby tom with unblinking blue eyes.

Trotpelt - Thin black tabby tom with blue eyes.

Echopool - Pale gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws and green eyes.

Redleap - Calico she-cat with green eyes.

Stormstripe - Bulky dark gray tabby tom with gray eyes.

Brightfur - White tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices:**  
Flintpaw- Thin gray tom with round green eyes. (Mentor - Redleap)

Quickpaw- Smoky gray she-cat. (Mentor - Hollyfang)

Strikepaw- Dark brown tabby she-cat. (Mentor - Blacktail)

Whitepaw- Longhaired white tom with yellow eyes. (Mentor - Longleaf)

**Queens:**  
Auburnfrost- Reddish brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Skypetal- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Kits:**  
Auburnfrost and Blacktail-  
Grasskit- Dark brown tabby tom.  
Nightkit- Black tom with amber eyes.

Skypetal and Wolfstorm-  
Swiftkit- Small gray tabby she-cat.  
Icekit- Pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes.  
Darkkit- Dark gray, almost black, tabby tom.

**Elders:**  
Clouddrift- Lithe gray and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Snowleaf- Once beautiful white she-cat with green eyes.

Badgerfang- Ginger and white tom with yellow eyes.

_ PrairieClan_

_"We are PrairieClan, descending from the sleek WindClan warriors who lived underneath the stars. We are loyal and never back down from a chance to protect our pride!"_

**Leader:** Hawkstar - Dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** Applepelt- Reddish brown mottled tom.

**Medicine Cat:** Honeyblaze- Cream dappled tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors:**  
Quailflight- Calico she-cat with blue eyes.

Treestorm- Burly dark brown tabby tom.

Willowlily- Pale gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes and a white muzzle.

Dappleleaf- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Pebblesplash- Mottled gray tom with blue eyes.

Oakclaw- Brown tom with yellow eyes.

Featherflight- Wiry gray she-cat with gray eyes.

Crownose- Smoky gray tom.

Grayfang- Dark gray tabby tom.

Crookedtail- Pale brown tabby tom with a odd kink in his tail.

**Apprentices:**  
Heatherpaw- Cream she-cat with milky blue eyes. (Mentor- Dappleleaf)

Tigerpaw- Pale brown tabby tom with striking amber eyes. (Mentor- Quailflight)

Hazelpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Mentor- Applepelt)

**Queens:**  
Stripecloud- Brown she-cat with thick, black stripes and amber eyes.

Dizzypelt- Longhaired gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Tabbyfrost- Brown tabby she-cat with soft amber eyes.

Petalface- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Kits:**  
Pebblesplash and Tabbyfrost-  
Sneezekit- Pale gray tabby tom.  
Waterkit- Longhaired gray she-cat with green eyes.

Dizzypelt and Hawkstar-  
Goldenkit- Golden she-cat with blue eyes.  
Rainkit- Dark gray tabby she-cat with black paws.  
Eaglekit- Brown tabby tom with a white flash on his chest and yellow eyes.

Petalface and Grayfang-  
Flowkit- Calico tom with blue eyes.

**Elders:**  
Silverfrost- Elegant silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Wingheart- Gray tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes.

_BrookClan:_  
_"We are BrookClan, fur sleek and bodies nimble to navigate the rivers that RiverClan once controlled. We are fierce, strong, and dedicated to serving StarClan."_

**Leader:** Briskstar- Broad-shouldered golden tabby tom with unblinking yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** Icefleece- Nimble white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Breezefeather- Thin dark gray she-cat with stormy blue eyes.

**Warriors:**  
Jumpfire- Small black tom with orange eyes.

Runningpool- Slender brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws.

Splintfang- Reddish brown tabby tom with white paws and ear tips.

Ravenheart- Black tom with yellow eyes.

Snakeflame- Gray/brown mottled tom with striking amber eyes.

Hollowclaw- Calico tom with a black tail and amber eyes.

Aspendapple- Reddish brown she-cat with white patches and blue eyes.

Lionthroat- Burly golden tabby tom with bold green eyes.

Ivystream- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Ringedleg- Black she-cat with distinctive gray stripes around her back leg.

Gingerwhisker- Ginger and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**  
Littlepaw- Small brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Mentor - Ringedleg)

Sandypaw- Sandy-colored ginger she-cat with a white dash on her chest. (Mentor - Breezefeather)

Kinpaw- Reddish brown tom with amber eyes. (Mentor - Snakeflame)

Splashpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle and paws. (Mentor - Splintfang)

**Queens:**  
Frosteyes- White she-cat with round blue eyes.

Fernstripe- Pale gray tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

Sprintfoot- Golden she-cat with blue eyes.

**Kits:**  
Frosteyes and Hollowclaw-  
Palekit- Pale, almost white, gray she-cat with blue eyes.  
Willowkit- Pale gray she-cat with tabby striped legs and tail with blue eyes.  
Waspkit- Reddish brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.  
Riverkit- Sleek brown she-cat with green eyes.

Sprintfoot and Lionthroat-  
Pouncekit- Dark golden tabby tom with thick dark stripes.  
Ripplekit- Longhaired golden she-cat with round blue eyes.

**Elders:**  
Flowerfall- Diluted calico she-cat with clear blue eyes.

Lilacfrost- Once beautiful brown tabby she-cat with white paws.

Beestrike- Golden tabby tom with yellow eyes.

_SwampClan_  
_"We are SwampClan, enduring the marsh and undergrowth like our ShadowClan ancestors. We are strong, and we never lose._"

**Leader:** Fawnstar- Lithe pale brown she-cat with white speckles on her back.

**Deputy:** Lionfur- Thick, heavyset golden tom with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Leapfoot- Small brown tabby tom with a white chest and paws.

**Warriors:**  
Kestrelpounce- Brown and white splotched tom with blue eyes.

Dawnstep- Pretty pale brown she-cat with orange eyes.

Poppyfang- Tortoiseshell and white longhaired she-cat.

Darksplash- Black tabby tom with striking blue eyes.

Duckflight- Wiry brown tom with a tabby striped tail.

Silverstripe- Small silver tabby she-cat with distinctive black stripes and blue eyes.

Redcloud- Reddish brown tom with a white tipped muzzle.

Crowclaw- Burly black tom with gray eyes.

Firetail- Orange tabby tom with pale green eyes.

Dapplenose- Calico she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Blackstorm- Jet black longhaired she-cat with yellow eyes.

Hazelpatch- Gray and white she-cat with tabby marks around her eyes.

**Queens:**  
Lakeflash- Dark brown she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Puddleheart- White she-cat with black and brown patches and yellow eyes.

**Kits:**  
Puddleheart and Firetail:  
Mistykit- Pale orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes.  
Foxkit- Orange tabby tom with blue eyes.  
Deerkit- Brown tabby tom.

**Apprentices:**  
Morningpaw- Slender cream she-cat with green eyes. (Mentor- Dawnstep)

Birdstripe- Dark brown tabby she-cat with tortoiseshell patches. (Mentor- Leapfoot)

**Elders:**  
Blueleaf- Bluish gray she-cat with striking yellow eyes.

Mumblestep- Ginger tom with a short tail and blue eyes.

Foldedears- Gray tabby tom with folded ears.

Rowanpelt- Reddish brown she-cat with round blue eyes.


	2. Prologue

The rain fell silently on the dark camp. It was a soft rain, pattering on the leaves and falling into puddles onto the camp. It could be heard hitting the sand, but it was an enjoyable rain. A warm rain. A rain well tolerated.

A slender, wiry cream she-cat was seen watching the skies from under a willow tree. The rain was falling just beyond her whiskers, and her eyes reflected the flickering stars in the sky. She looked fairly concerned, paws kneading the dry ground below her.

Her eyes flashed to a dark brown cat by a rock pile. He was flicking his tailtip, growling under his breath and tolerating the raindrops soaking his pelt. His face was twisted in anger, and his breath coming out in fast paces.

The she-cat sighed, glancing back at the still bodies inside of the safety of the willow tree. She shook her head, distraught, and padded out to join the tom in the warm rain. Her face was grim, and her eyes solemn, but her pace was light and easygoing despite the bitterness in the air.  
"Hawkstar," she murmured, her voice cracking. "why are you out here?"

The tom flashed her a dark yellow gaze before closing his eyes, frowning, as the rain trickled down his face. "How many more are lost, Honeyblaze?" he mumbled through closed eyes. "We can't go on like this much longer before the whole Clan is contaminated."

Honeyblaze shook her head, sorrow gripping at her throat. "Dapplekit was lost this morning." she whimpered. "Petalface couldn't stand the pain, she's doing all she can to protect Flowkit." Honeyblaze looked at her paws as a droplet of rain caressed her nose.

"What about Sunstream?" Hawkstar asked, opening his eyes and looking at Honeyblaze.

The dappled tabby she-cat was silent. "I don't know how much longer she can survive," she choked. "she can barely lift her head."

A flash of lightning crackled across the night sky, lighting a fire in Hawkstar's eyes. "I'll move the rest of the Clan to the forest if I have to," he gritted through his teeth. "PrairieClan will not be defeated by a disease."

"We need you to be safe, Hawkstar." Honeyblaze murmured, looking up at the leader. "I heard Applepelt coughing the other day."

Hawkstar unsheathed his claws as another flash of lightning blinked. He growled almost simultaneously with the thunder that crackled, almost cueing more soft rain to pour from the sky. He put away his claws, closing his eyes once again, and turning to Honeyblaze.

"I can't ask anything more of you." he meowed. "I know you're trying. It's my turn to make decisions."

Honeyblaze dipped her head. "I'll try and heal the sick to the best of my abilities, as I've always done," she mewled. "even if it kills me."

"I think it's time you obtain an apprentice." Hawkstar said with a serious twist in his gaze.

"Hawkstar," Honeyblaze purred amusingly. "I'm not that old."

"No," Hawkstar chuffed with a smirk. "but you never know. Leaf-bare will be here before you know it, and last season's leaf-bare we almost lost you."

Honeyblaze blinked, looking back at the willow tree. "I guess taking on an apprentice wouldn't hurt." she mewed as another crack of thunder braced the sky. There was a blissful moment of silence, just the pattering of the rain on the prairie grass embracing the night. Honeyblaze sighed, standing to her paws and looking over at Hawkstar. "We should get to our dens," she meowed quietly.

Hawkstar nodded, standing up and stretching as lightning flashed. "Indeed," he murmured, dipping his head. "Get some sleep. We'll see how Sunstream copes through the night. If StarClan wants her," he paused. "they'll take her."

Honeyblaze nodded and parted away from Hawkstar, just as the loudest thunder boomed, rocking the camp to it's core.


	3. Chapter 1

"Willowkit!"

The warmth from the green-leaf sunshine crept into the nursery, warming the pelts of the queens and kits inside. The kits were already awake, pouncing about on moss and branches, while the queens were drowsily watching with kindled smirks. Willowkit was curled next to her brother, Waspkit, the only two in the den whom where asleep.

"What is it, Palekit?" Willowkit yawned, one eye groggily shut. She sat upright, feeling Waspkit stir beside her, and flicked her ears towards her sister, Palekit. Willokit's sibling was waving her tail excitedly, kneading her paws on the ground.

"You two are the only two asleep!" Palekit chirped. "Learn to get up earlier."

"Well excuse us." Waspkit yawned loudly. "I kind of like to sleep in."

"You can sleep tonight!" Palekit mewled, resting her tail on Willowkit's flank. "Come on, Willowkit. Pouncekit and Ripplekit are gonna show us some fighting techniques!"

Willowkit's body pulsed with excitement. _Fighting techniques?_ Pouncekit and Ripplekit were bound to become apprentices any day now, and the current apprentices were beginning to teach them fighting and hunting moves. Willowkit had wanted to learn with them for so long, but her and her littermates were only four moons old.

"Mommy?" Palekit mewed, approaching their snow-white mother, Frosteyes, whom was mindlessly talking with the other queens. "Can we go outside with Pouncekit and Ripplekit?"

Frosteyes purred, giving her paw a gentle lick. "As long as you take your brother and sister."

Palekit groaned. "Waspkit just woke up!" she complained. "and he's too slow at pouncing."

"Hey!" Waspkit retorted, pouncing on his sister with a playful growl. She squealed as her back hit the soft moss below and Waspkit sealed her defeat with a paw to her head. "So I'm too slow?"  
"Let me go!" Palekit squealed, squabbling underneath his grasp. "You're not slow! You're not slow!"

Frosteyes chuckled, giving Palekit's ruffled fur a lick. "Waspkit, do you want to play with Pouncekit and Ripplekit?"

Waspkit's eyes brightened. "Yeah!" he purred, fluffing out his chest. "They're gonna train us! It'll be fun!"

Palekit groaned. "What about Riverkit?" she said, un-amused.

A sleek brown she-kit was nestled by her mother, round blue eyes watching happily. "I'm fine." she purred. "You guys can go ahead." Riverkit was the smallest in the litter, and usually got hurt by doing the simplest things. Willowkit didn't like her as much as her sister and brother.

"Last one out is a rotting magpie!" Palekit chanted, sprinting from her position to the clear day outside. Willowkit raced behind her, giggling, tail erected high. She almost tripped into the dust as she exited the nursery and almost ran straight into Pouncekit outside, who's fur was glinting a marvelous golden aurora. He stiffened, narrowing his eyes at his denmate's clumsiness.

Pouncekit and Ripplekit were big compared to the kits. Their apprentice ceremony was planned for any day now, and they were beginning to become restless with anticipation.. Willowkit had always looked up to the two. They were raised well, and they'll make great apprentices.

"Ready?" Ripplekit purred, her golden tail wrapped around her paws. Her brother was close beside her, his amber eyes glowing in the brilliant sunlight. They looked almost identical, other than the lack of Ripplekit's swirled tabby stripes like her brother obtained.

Waspkit nodded, puffing out his chest proudly. "As I'll ever be." he chuffed. Willowkit and Palekit chuckled at their brother, giving the two a nod in return.

"Great," Pouncekit smiled. "Now, for a single blow, stick out your paw like this."

The golden kit leaped to his feet and stuck out his paw in a straight formation. "Be sure to position your back feet to accompany your balance." he added, erecting his tail. The three kits nodded and begun to attempt to copy his movements.

Waspkit toppled over on top of Palekit, causing her to hit the ground with a squeal from both of them. Willowkit wobbled, having to regain her balance by stumbling to the side.

"Good, Willowkit." Ripplekit complemented, chuckling at the other two on the ground. "Make your leg straighter, though."

_I have a good form_? Willowkit beamed. _I already feel like a warrior!_

"Now slash!" Pouncekit barked as he jumped up beside her, causing Willowkit to tumble to the earth.

"Pouncekit!" Ripplekit snapped. "You made her fall!"

"Sorry." the golden tom apologized, snickering. He helped the kit up, only to get a frosted blue glare from Willowkit. "I said I was sorry!" he said, more defensive, but still amusingly. Willowkit was not amused, however, and only set her gaze to her paws.

"I can't wait until we're apprentices." Ripplekit purred to her brother.

"Seriously." Pouncekit replied, tone full of pride and brooding excitement. Willowkit flattened her ears and turned tail, shuffling over to her sister whose tail was waving in front of Waspkit.

"They act like they're becoming leaders or something." Willowkit spat, casting a glare to the two golden kits. "Could you imagine Ripplestar and Pouncestar?"

Palekit snickered. "Not in a million seasons."

"Just ignore them." Waspkit huffed, stretching his paws. "They'll be out the nursery anyways, then we get it to ourselves."

Palekit nodded, turning her gaze to the two who were now chuckling and giggling. "Wanna play some moss ball?" Palekit chirped, turning her head towards her siblings. She got excited glances in return that were quickly dampened by sadness.

"Sprintfoot took all the moss bits and made nests for Ripplekit and Pouncekit." Waspkit spat, ears flattening and tail flicking in annoyance. Palekit looked a bit taken back by the news, and Willowkit simply sighed.

"Oh," Palekit stammered. "We could climb the Basking rocks!"

Waspkit nodded his head, a smile stretching on his face. "Alright! I love it up there, it's so warm!"

Willowkit purred and followed her siblings as they bounded up the Basking rocks; a pile of rocks near the center of the camp where their leader, Briskstar, gave his announcements. Warriors could also climb on the rocks to talk or sunbathe, and kits loved the challenge of climbing to the top.

"When we're apprentices, we can all race to climb the great pine!" Palekit beamed.

"I'm not too sure about that," said her sister with a shrug. "Sandypaw and Littlepaw did that last moon, and Littlepaw got stuck."

"I remember that!" Waspkit chirped. "Breezefeather had to get her down. It was crazy, and they got in so much trouble!"

"Tree climbing is for the once-a-year Clan competition." spoke Willowkit informatively. "Breezefeather and Ivystream win it every time."

Palekit's eyes lit up in admiration. "I want Ivystream to be my mentor!" she squealed. "Ivystream's so cool, and she can climb really well, which I wanna do!"

"Not if Pouncekit or Ripplekit get her first," Waspkit grumbled. "I heard Ripplekit saying the other day that she wants Ivystream to be her mentor."

"It's Briskstar's choice anyways." Willowkit purred.

"True." her sister added with a long face.

"Maybe they'll soften up by the time we get into the apprentices den." Waspkit shrugged.

"What are _you_ two doing up there?"

The scolding mew made the three kits look down the rock pile at the familiar faces of their denmates, Pouncekit and Ripplekit. Ripplekit's eyes were narrowed as they locked with the kits', and her tail was lashing out behind her. "I thought we said you had to be at least five moons to be on the Basking rocks." Pouncekit puffed out his chest at his sister's comment, ears pricking and stance bold.

"Says who." Palekit growled. "You two aren't the only cats in the Clan."

"But we're the oldest in the nursery." Pouncekit said with his usual painted smirk.

Willowkit felt the rage burning under her pelt, pricking at her paws to allow her to unsheathe her claws. _So this is how you feel when you're about to fight?_ She cast her glance down at the kits, careful not to show her anger. _Well we're not going to fight! Pouncekit and Ripplekit aren't worth it!_

"Kits!"

The deep, scratchy voice made the clashed kits turn their head immediately around. A familiar face in the Clan, a cat with a bold stature, was padding up to them with cold, pale yellow eyes. It was the leader, Briskstar.

"B-Briskstar!" Pouncekit stammered, dipping his head.

Ripplekit did the same as her brother, but Briskstar's stance was firm and non-moving. "What are you doing to these kits?" he boomed, flicking his tail in annoyance.

"N-nothing!" Ripplekit said lightly.

"They were yelling at us for being on the Basking rocks!" Waspkit squeaked with sharp glares from their denmates.

Briskstar frowned, shaking his head in disappointment at the two golden kits. They exchanged glances, unable to meet their leader's gaze, with tails hanging low at their feet. "I understand you'll be apprentices soon," Briskstar mumbled. "but that doesn't-"

"Briskstar?"

The leader turned to see a large golden tom with a thick pelt of fur around his face, and a towering stature that even could see above Briskstar. His eyes were a deep evergreen, and his tail had a fluffed tip. "Are my kits in some sort of trouble?" he bellowed, flickering his gaze to the two kits who resembled his coloring. The sun seemed to radiate off of the tom and blind the young kits' eyes.

Palekit gasped, her eyes widened in the amazement of the golden tabby's figure. He was a well known face in the Clan with the name of Lionthroat. He was bound to be BrookClan's deputy after the previous deputy, Stonefang, was killed. The Clan was rather shocked when a fairly young she-cat was chosen as the deputy and not Lionthroat.

"Waspkit said that these two were yelling at them for being on the Basking rocks." Briskstar informed, eyes bright in the sun.

"Pouncekit, Ripplekit," Lionthroat said, upsettingly. "Why did you yell at them?"

Ripplekit said nothing but shot a glare to Willowkit and Palekit. Pouncekit was silent as well, staring at his paws. Willowkit kind of felt bad for the two. All they did was let their pride do the talking. They didn't deserve to be scolded by the leader and their father, did they?

"Sorry." Pouncekit muttered, kneading his sister in the shoulder to do the same.

"Sorry." she mumbled, eyes soft and apologetic. Lionthroat nodded, dipping his head to Briskstar and the kits.

"I apologize for my kits' behavior." he said politely to the cats, getting a dip of the head from Briskstar in return. "Notify me if any rudeness from them continues." he added, glancing at the trio on the Basking rocks before parting.

Briskstar nodded his head to the kits. "Let me know as well, and maybe I'll think of postponing a ceremony or two." he meowed, casting a sideways glance to the golden kits. Their ears drooped and their eyes pleaded for Briskstar to reconsider. Willowkit looked at her paws as Briskstar walked away.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Willowkit murmured.

"Just…" Ripplekit began to walk away. "…don't talk to us."

Palekit drooped her tail, turning back to her brother and sister. "Did that end up good or bad?" she asked drowsily. Willowkit shook her head and began to accent down the rocks.

"All cats old enough to catch their own fish, join me beneath the Basking rocks for a Clan meeting!"

Briskstar's voice rang through the camp, echoing into the walls of the Nursery. Willowkit looked up from her grooming at the entrance as she watched the dusky sunset seep her into drowsiness. _Was Ripplekit and Pouncekit having their ceremony?_ The two golden kits were absent from the den, and their mother was already out and joined underneath the stones.

Frosteyes stood, motioning for her kits to join her at the entrance. Riverkit fell in beside Willowkit and Palekit as they followed their mother to where Waspkit was already positioned, eager and ready.

"I wonder who their mentors are gonna be." Waspkit meowed, watching Briskstar groom his fur before the other members of the Clan stood around the rocks. Willowkit squeezed beside her brother. She saw Lionthroat among the cats and could see his proud green gaze in the setting sun. Pouncekit and Ripplekit were between him and Sprintfoot.

"You can go out further if you'd like." Frosteyes murmured to her kits.

"Can we go to daddy?" Riverkit mewled. Frosteyes nodded, resting her fluffed tail on her kits' shoulders as she gave the okay for them to venture into the camp. Willowkit followed her siblings out, getting warm gazes drawn to them from all members of the Clan. She eased her pace and fell into line beside her broad-shouldered father, Hollowclaw, whom was sitting nearby Lionthroat.

"We have gathered today to give these two young kits a mentor and to ease their way into training," Briskstar mewed with a high head as he proudly stood on top of the Basking rocks. "Pouncekit, Ripplekit,"

The golden cats looked back at their father, who just dipped his head in a motion to go join Briskstar. Sprintfoot gave them a few last frantic licks as they pushed past and hopped up the Basking rocks with rippling strength. Lionthroat's bloodline was strong in the kits.

"Pouncekit," Briskstar began, lowering his head to meet gazes with the golden tabby tom. "do you promise to uphold the warrior code to take part in your training to become a full warrior of BrookClan?" he meowed, words bold and brisk. Pouncekit's eyes were widened, but he nodded his head in agreement.

"I do." he meowed with a trembling mew.

Briskstar looked into the crowd of warriors. _Who's his mentor!_ Willowkit looked around for some gleam in a warrior's eye to give some sort of clue on who the tom's mentor will be.

"Gingerwhisker," spoke the leader.

_Gingerwhisker?_ Willowkit had seen the ginger and white warrior around camp before. She was young, still being an apprentice when Willowkit was born. She rarely spoke up and was fairly quiet in the camp. The exact opposite of Pouncekit.

Briskstar touched muzzles with the young warrior. "Gingerwhisker, do you take Pouncekit as an apprentice?"

Pouncekit's eyes gleamed as he locked eyes with his soon-to-be mentor. "I do." Gingerwhisker meowed with blue eyes sparkling in the sun. Pouncekit purred, looking up at his leader with the anticipation of receiving his new name.

"From the powers of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name." Briskstar said with a loud, thunderous voice. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Pouncepaw."

Newly named Pouncepaw touched noses with his mentor, then with Briskstar, while flashing a bright glance to his sister who was waiting at the sidelines. Gingerwhisker led her apprentice a ways to the side to give space for Ripplekit to receive her ceremony and mentor.

"Ripplekit," Briskstar started again, fire coming back to his mew. "do you promise to uphold he warrior code to take part in your training to become a full warrior of BrookClan?"

Ripplekit nodded her head, legs quivering to the point where she almost fell to her side. "I-I do." she stammered, eyes wide and alert.

Briskstar purred and glanced to the crowd of cats to choose her mentor as well.

"I bet it's Ivystream." Palekit mewed to Willowkit. The edge in the she-cat's mew was obvious.

"Ivystream," Briskstar meowed, issuing a grunt from Palekit. The she-kit frowned, discouraged that her dream mentor was ruled out, but focusing her attention forward to see Ripplekit receive her apprentice status.

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat gracefully studded up the Basking rocks, the sun shimmering her dark pelt. She was fairly young as well, but has already earned her respective rank among the warriors. She was pretty, and Willowkit could name three tom cats who were already after her.

"Ivystream, do you take on Ripplekit as your apprentice?" the pale brown tabby leader purred, resting his tail on the tortoiseshell's flank.

Ivystream touched noses with Ripplekit.

"Yes." she mewed brightly.

"Ripplekit, from now until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Ripplepaw. Congratulations."  
The golden she-cat's eyes were beaming as she touched noses with her brother. Willowkit smiled, happy for her denmates, but also excited that she was the next to become an apprentice.

"Ripplepaw! Pouncepaw!" chanted the Clan in return. Willowkit joined along, Palekit reluctantly doing so as well. Lionthroat's head was lifted towards the sky, the sunset shining bright in his dark, ominous eyes.

"Why don't we start off with a patrol?" Briskstar meowed after the cheering cats died down. "It'd give you a clear view of the borders."  
Ivystream nodded. "That sounds good." She looked down at Ripplepaw with a purr.

"Ivystream and Gingerwhisker, take your apprentices around the border for some patrolling and hunting," Briskstar instructed with a flick of his tail. "Ringedleg and Littlepaw may accompany you."

Ivystream and Gingerwhisker dipped their heads. "Dismissed." the tabby leader meowed before leaping off of the Basking rocks and gracefully landing on all fours.

"Can't you wait until we're apprentices?" Waspkit giggled to Willowkit. The she-cat nodded with a purr, feeling the clouds remove themselves from blockading the sunlight as the beams poured onto her light gray fur.

Hollowclaw stood, hovering over his kits. "You'll be up there soon." he meowed, giving Waspkit a lick on the head. Riverkit circled around her father's ankles, tail high and snaking in circles.

"I'll be Riverstar!" she giggled, skidding to the side. Willowkit purred at the sight of her sister's enjoyment. Her sister was born small, and Breezefeather said she was unlikely to survive due to that. Frosteyes and Hollowclaw were both thrilled when Riverkit began to grow and stray farther and farther from death.

"That's a great name," Hollowclaw cooed, giving his daughter a lick on the head. "Riverstar of BrookClan."

Willowkit smiled and shuffled back to the nursery.


	4. Chapter 2

_I hate being the only apprentice._

Morningpaw trotted into camp, still weary from the dawn patrol, and dropped her swallow on the depleting fresh-kill pile as she inhaled the still-early morning coolness that hung in the air. Cats enjoyed having a cool moment, for once, that was even scarce in the misted clearing of SwampClan who resided in the middle of the forest. Morningpaw looked around, searching for any cats she could talk to, but was left again with no one.

_I hate how Birdstripe is the medicine cat's apprentice, cause now I'm left alone all the time._ Morningpaw frowned, thinking of her sister who earned her medicine cat name before her own warrior name. Morningpaw was thirteen moons old now, and confused on why she was still an apprentice. _Maybe Fawnstar just wants an apprentice around until more come in… but still, I want to be a warrior!_

The dusky she-cat picked up the swallow she set down and began to trot towards the elder's tree trunk. Her mouth watered with the scent of the warm prey in her jaws, and she longed to sneak it away and eat it. She knew she wasn't supposed to, however, and continued to bring it to the elders.

"Morningpaw?" rasped the oldest elder whom was laying outside, Foldedears. He had joined the Clan as a loner, Morningpaw was told, which explains why his ears are oddly folded.

"I brought you some prey," Morningpaw mumbled through her catch.

"I've already eaten," Foldedears said happily. "but I'm sure the others would like to share it."

Morningpaw nodded with a purr and slid into the crevice of the large, hollow tree trunk. Mumblestep and Blueleaf were sharing tongues a bit farther away, and Rowanpelt was licking her paws in blissful silence. "I've brought a swallow," Morningpaw alerted, causing perks of ears from all the elders.

"Oh, thank you!" Blueleaf exclaimed, looking up from grooming her mate. "I've been a bit hungry since the dawn patrol left."

Rowanpelt, the youngest elder, stood from her position on the ground. She stretched stiffly and trotted over to the swallow to bring it to Blueleaf and Mumblestep to share. Morningpaw dipped her head. "Do you need bedding changed or anything?" she asked politely.

"I'm fine," Mumblestep said with a bite of his prey. "how about you, Blueleaf?"

The gray elder purred with a gleam in her eye. "I'm fine as well. Thank you, Morningpaw."

"Why aren't you a warrior yet?" Rowanpelt asked as she took a bite. Morningpaw shuffled her paws, beginning to grow embarrassed. _It's so awful to be thirteen moons old and still an apprentice!_

"Ask Fawnstar." Morningpaw shrugged, beginning to leave the tree trunk. "Send for me if you need anything."

The pale brown she-cat slinked out of the den, bidding a farewell to Foldedears, and beginning to go check on the nursery. _I have to do all the apprentice duties alone._

The nursery was alive with the sound of mewls, warming Morningpaw's heart at how petite they were. The cream apprentice poked her head into the well-made den, catching bright glimpses from the kits as she did so. "Need anything?" Morningpaw said brightly as an orange tabby kit scrambled onto her legs.

"I think we're fine," meowed a black, white and brown she-cat with the name of Puddleheart whose tail was clutched around two sleeping kits. "I fed them this morning."

"How about you, Lakeflash?" Morningpaw meowed to a dark brown she-cat with a bulging belly, who was lazily lounging around by the corner of the den.

"I'm fine," she mewed tiredly. "Puddleheart fetched me a vole this morning and Lionfur said he'd share a thrush with me later."

Morningpaw nodded. "Goodbye, Foxkit." she mewed to the kit before ducking back out of the nursery and into the bright camp.

"Morningpaw!" meowed a call that seemed to get closer as Morningpaw looked around for the caller. It was her past denmate, Darksplash, who still was close with her even though the two were now in different dens. "I've been trying to talk to you all day." he meowed with a purr.

"Well I've been doing the duties of three apprentices," Morningpaw huffed. "why can't Fawnstar just make me a warrior and then make me do all the duties?"

"To keep the den filled, I guess." Darksplash meowed.

"I'm the only one there at night!" the cream apprentice exclaimed in frustration. "It's so lonely."

"I'll keep you company tonight." the black tabby replied with a grin. Morningpaw's ears pulsed and she felt her veins throb. Darksplash and I alone? _Oh great… I hope I don't snore_.

"Sounds good," Morningpaw said, casually. "tell me if I'm a loud sleeper."

Darksplash purred. "Will do," he chuckled.

The apprentice gave her chest a quick lick before looking back to see her mentor, Dawnstep, looking around with a puzzled glint in her eye. "I'll bet you a mouse she's looking for me," Morningpaw sighed, standing to her paws. "I'll talk to you later." Darksplash dipped a goodbye to the apprentice before turning away and trotting off to join a few cats below the willow tree.

"Dawnstep?" Morningpaw huffed as she approached her mentor. The cream cat was almost as tall as the lanky pale brown she-cat, if not taller. Dawnstep was exhausted having to train the cat who already knew everything about hunting and fighting. The two rarely had hunting and fighting lessons, and just mainly joined patrols.

I was looking for you, Morningpaw." Dawnstep replied. "I talked to Fawnstar about your warrior ceremony."

"You did?" Morningpaw said brightly with a chirp in her mew._ Am I becoming a warrior today?_ "What did she say?"

Dawnstep's ears drooped. _Uh oh._ The brown warrior curled her tail over her nimble paws before repeating what the leader had told her. "She said she wanted to keep you an apprentice until Puddleheart's kits become apprentices."

Morningpaw felt the rage burning in her throat. But that's another moon! "That's another moon," Morningpaw spat. "I'll be fourteen moons old, and still an apprentice! That's embarrassing!"

"Tell that to Fawnstar." Dawnstep mumbled. "I'm tired of mentoring a cat who doesn't need it."

"I'm tired of doing all the apprentice tasks," Morningpaw added dully. "and I hate how Birdstripe got her full name before I did!"

Dawnstep rested her tail on the cream apprentice's flank. "Just follow what Fawnstar says," she whispered. "you'll be a warrior before you know it." Morningpaw felt the heat rising from above the treetops and seeping into her light fur. _Another hot day again, I suppose._ She gave one last displeased look to her mentor before trudging away into the midst of the camp.

"It's not fair," Morningpaw sighed under her breath as she approached the medicine cat cave. Her sister was inside, working diligently alongside Leapfoot, with her amber eyes ablaze with determination. The cream apprentice lowered her gaze solemnly, sighing, and beginning to turn away.

"Wait!" came a mew from inside the den. "Can I go speak to my sister?"

Morningpaw turned, seeing Birdstripe about looking down on the small medicine cat. Leapfoot was rather small, and Birdstripe had already exceeded the tom's size. "Sure, but count on me quizzing traveling herbs when you return!"

Birdstripe slinked out from the ferns that covered the cave entrance. Her eyes were tired, despite it being so early in the day, and her pelt was ruffled in all different directions. Morningpaw had always admired her sister for being so hardworking, but she had a sharp tongue that often made her sister think wrongly of her actions.

Birdstripe rushed forward, touching her nose to her sister's cheek. "Good morning, Morningpaw!" she purred, brushing flanks. "I'm so glad you've given me a break! Leapfoot's been quizzing me all morning."

The cream apprentice gave a slight purr, Fawnstar's words still pounding thoughts into her head. "Fawnstar told me I can't be a warrior until Puddleheart's kits become apprentices." she muttered with a halfhearted smirk that was painted with sarcasm. "I just want to be a warrior."  
Birdstripe sighed, resting her wiry tail on her sister's flank. "It'll only be another moon," she mumbled. "and I would be there with you if I was training to be a warrior."

"But you're not." Morningpaw murmured.

Birdstripe frowned. "You can get through it." she said, somewhat cheery. "You'll be okay."

The cream sibling shrugged. "I do the duties of four apprentices by myself," she said with a sigh. _Why am I telling Birdstripe this? It's not like she can relate._ The tabby medicine cat apprentice gave Morningpaw a reassuring look.

"Sorry about your luck," she meowed, glancing back at Leapfoot's burning gaze from behind the palm fronds. "but I gotta go. Leapfoot has me on a sharp quizzing schedule today." Birdstripe nuzzled her sister before departing quickly, disappearing as she passed through the cover up of the den.

Morningpaw sighed and trudged back, unsure of what to do. The sun was now about fully over the dense treetops and beating down on her cream-colored back. She flashed her glance to the reed-woven warriors den with the circle of warriors sharing tongues around it. I could be there.

She noticed Hazelpatch and Crowclaw among the clustered group of warriors, a brother and sister duo that were once her denmates, who were purring with eyes bright with delight. Morningpaw quickly looked away once catching the glance of Crowclaw and padded on to the cluster of trees that made an enclosed den, where Fawnstar lay.

Morningpaw felt her paws grow light and airy. _Am I really doing this? Am I really going to talk to the leader?_ She had never spoken directly to Fawnstar before, and frankly was a little nervous. _I have to. I can't sit around on my lazy tail and wait until she's ready to make me a warrior._  
Morningpaw took a deep breath of leaf-green air before calling to the leader in the shady den. "Fawnstar?" she called with a shaken voice. There was a pause, and Morningpaw could almost hear the beating of her heart in the humid silence hanging around her.

"Yes?" spoke a worn but bright voice from inside the circle of trees. "Come in."

Morningpaw took another quick breath before entering the den, instantly cooling down in the shade. Fawnstar was seated on a bed of freshly picked moss with her pelt drenched in the darkened shade. Her freckled pelt was nicely groomed and her amber eyes were soft and polite. "Morningpaw?" spoke the young leader. "I just spoke to your mentor today, what do you need?"

The apprentice dipped her head, quickly seating herself at a distance from the leader. "I just came to talk to you about my warrior ceremony." she said, looking at her paws in fear of a fierce retort by Fawnstar. Morningpaw shuffled her paws as she could almost hear the blank stare from her leader.

Fawnstar smiled. "I told Dawnstep this earlier," she said, standing from her bed of moss. "you'll be made a warrior when Puddleheart's kits get to six moons. I need someone to do the apprentice tasks, and your sister is in the paws of a medicine cat."

Morningpaw felt the anger boiling her veins. _That doesn't mean I have to work my tail off all day!_ "I'm doing the duties of four apprentices!" she exclaimed, voice growing louder and attracting a stare from Fawnstar. "It's not fair that I have to work all day when I'm old enough to be a warrior!"

Fawnstar blinked solemnly, giving her slender paw a quick lick before speaking. "I understand," she said, growing annoyed, "but what I'm saying is final. You'll be made a warrior soon, but not now. I apologize."

Morningpaw stiffened, flicking her tail in annoyance. How dare she! "Thank you, Fawnstar." she said in a dull tone before calmly getting to her paws, trying not to show her immense discontentment. Dipping her head, the cream apprentice turned tail and began to leave the shade of the den.

Morningpaw felt the sunlight hit her eyes as the sharp gaze of Fawnstar lingered in the air behind her. I'll be a warrior, just not now. The apprentice sighed, but shook off her anger and padded forward into the sunlight of the camp. She noticed Lionfur, the Clan deputy, there along with a few other warriors.

Morningpaw watched them silently. Lionfur looked like he was explaining something, his gaze flickering to the entrance of the camp with every word. The two warriors, who Morningpaw recognized as Duckflight and Blackstorm, had their gazes intently fixed on the tom in fascination. _I wonder what's going on._ Morningpaw shuffled her paws._ It's none of my business anyway._

"Did you just talk to Fawnstar?"

Morningpaw jumped as a voice, seemingly close to her ears, sounded in the blissful silence. She saw the familiar dark figure of Darksplash behind her, tail lashing and blue eyes bright and glossy in the sunlight. "I've never even talked to Fawnstar directly before. Was it about you becoming a warrior?"

Morningpaw frowned. "Why did you pop up behind me like that?" she said with a sarcastic glare. "You nearly scared me out of my pelt!"

Darksplash purred lightly. "Oh, I'm sorry." he said with amusement heavy in his voice. "I didn't think an apprentice would be bothered by that."

"Oh, you have it coming to you now." Morningpaw said with a frosted yellow gaze. "I'll have your pelt hanging on the apprentice den."

Darksplash backed away, tail lashing to the side of him. "Pardon me, but can an apprentice take on a dashing warrior like myself?" he said lightly with his usual smirk. Morningpaw scowled, lightly swatting her paw past his cheek.

"In all seriousness," Morningpaw said with a purr, "yes, I did talk to Fawnstar about me becoming a warrior."

"What did she say?" Darksplash said, intrigued, as he sat down and began to groom his sleek, dark fur. Morningpaw was silent for a moment, recalling her conversation with the leader, and took a deep breath before explaining.

"She told me it was final," the cream apprentice began with a firm voice. "which I don't mind, I guess. Maybe it'll benefit to me in the future."  
Darksplash smirked, giving Morningpaw a slight lick to her ear.

That's the spirit," he meowed happily. "now, how about we go out for a hunt?"

Morningpaw nodded excitedly and padded away with the dark tabby warrior into the luminous forest, painted with green.


End file.
